make the pain go away
by bibi 13ca
Summary: My version of "The Descent", focused on Damon and Elena...what i think it shoud've happen! Summary sucks, but the story's good...check it out!


**N: **_Ok, so, the latest episode from the TV series, "The Descent", totally disappointed me, so I made my own version, and I'm sharing it with you guys._

_**ELENA'S HOUSE**_

"_**Elena, are you sure this is a good idea? It could be dangerous!"**_

"_**Stefan, I told you, I have to check on Rose!" Stefan looked at me, and I know he knows I'm actually going there to check up on Damon not Rose, but he also knows he can't stop me, so he stops trying.**_

"_**I need to find Isobel, so I'm going to look for Alaric, he must know something!"**_

"_**I disagree with what you're trying to do, but since I know that Isobel is not even going to move a finger to help, I'm letting you do this" I took my handbag from my desk and headed towards the door "see you later!" No hugs, no kisses…no time for that!**_

_**BOARDING HOUSE**_

_**I don't even knock, I just let myself in, expecting to see Damon in front of me any time…but that didn't happen! I go up the stairs slowly…soon I hear Damon's voice, telling Rose that everything's going to be ok, then he tells her that her wound looks better! I push the door and step inside. Damon turns around and looks at me.**_

"_**Right, Elena?" I know he's asking about Rose's injure. I look at her back, it looks everything but better, it looks bad, and it's getting worse by minute. Instead of telling the truth, I go with Damon's charade, I smile and say: "It doesn't look bad, actually!" I look at Damon and I see the thorn in his eyes…**_

"_**I have to go, but Elena will nurse you!" Damon said to Rose.**_

"_**It's not necessary!" **_

"_**She won't mind, she's a do-gooder, she's really good at this things" he said, and got out of the room. I smile at Rose, and I go after him.**_

"_**Damon, wait! Is she…she's going to die?"**_

"_**Yes, she will!"**_

"_**Are you ok?"**_

"_**Why wouldn't I be ok?"**_

"_**You care about her Damon!"**_

"_**I have to go, you won't mind staying with her until I come back, will you?"**_

_**Not really my favorite pass time, and I was planning on getting to school too, but I have to do this…for him!**_

"_**It's ok, I'll stay with her!" **_

_**He disappeared and I got back into his room. I looked around; it was not what I expected…it's simple, clean, and filled with books. I stop and touch the cover of one book, recognized it, because I've read it myself a few years ago.**_

"_**You've never been in Damon's room before, have you?" Rose asked.**_

"_**No, I haven't", I answer.**_

"_**It's just an act, you know…about not caring!"**_

"_**I know!"**_

"_**The instinct to kill, to hunt, to feed, it's always there, it never stops! It's so hard to fight it every minute of every hour of every day! We miss being human…more than anything… You know he's fighting this, for you!" she looked into my eyes "And you're here with me right now for him!" She's right; I'm here because I will do anything to make this easier on him. I don't know why, but the thought of him being hurt, just makes my heart struggle. I'm probably going crazy, and under the circumstances, I'm not even surprised, but I just know, that, after everything he's done, I still want him in my life!**_

"_**It's ok you know…to love them both!" Rose said to me. I look at her, trying to find the words…but my mind's blocked! She's coughing and her nose's bleeding. I get up, go to the bathroom, wet a towel and come back to her, but she's not there anymore. I look around, no signs of her! I go down stairs and I hear a noise coming from the basement. I go there, and see Rose desperately sucking the blood from a blood-bag. As soon as she sees me, she pulls herself up, ready to come after me. I ran up the stairs, trying to get to the door, to get out of the house, but I don't get that far.**_

"_**It's your fault, Katerina; you're going to pay for everything you've done!" my God, she thinks I'm Katherine, that can't be good.**_

"_**No Rose, listen to me, I'm not Katherine, I'm Elena, I'm not Katherine!" but she doesn't stop, so I pull the drapes and let the sun burn her skin. She pulls away from the sun; I take advantage, and run up the stairs, calling Damon in the same time. He doesn't answer, so I leave him a message. "Damon, it's Elena, you need to come home!" I ran and lock myself in one of the rooms. I break a chair and make a stake from it. I waited until all the noises stopped on the other side of the door. I got out, and started walking throughout the house.**_

"_**Rose, Rose!" I call.**_

_**I suddenly felt something behind be. Assuming its Rose, I turned and hit her with the stake.**_

"_**Damon, oh my God…I'm sorry…I'm sorry! I thought you were Rose!" he pulled the stake out from his shoulder, and growled at the pain. He took the shirt aside, and I saw the wound healing, in a few seconds it was gone. I raised my hand and touched his shoulder in the place that I hurt him, with the tips of my finger. At the feeling of his cold skin my fingers got a tingling sensation. My fingers explored his shoulder, making sure the injure was gone.**_

"_**I'm sorry!" I said in a whisper.**_

_**He looked into my eyes…we were just inches apart. I swallow with difficulty…**_

"_**Where's Rose?" he asked.**_

_**For some reason his words felt like a slap. I jumped back and retired my hand.**_

"_**I don't know, she attacked me and I ran upstairs. I locked myself in a room and I got out when you came." I answered him.**_

_**His phone rang; he answered and went into the kitchen. He came back in a minute and said: "I found her…she killed someone! I'm going after her, go home!"**_

"_**I'm coming with you whatever you like it or not!" **_

_**He took the stake that I used earlier, from the ground and gave it to me. **_

"_**Fine, but take this with you!"**_

_**SCHOOL**_

_**Damon talked to the sheriff for a few minutes, then he came back to me. Stefan with his stupid missions wasn't answering his phone!**_

"_**She's in the parking lot" Damon said to me. We got there just in time to watch Rose attack a girl.**_

"_**Rose, stop!" Damon ordered. She turned around and attacked Damon.**_

"_**No!" I yelled. She heard me and speeded towards me, but Damon got between us, and pushed her to the ground, holding her there.**_

"_**Rose, stop, its Damon…its Damon!" he kept saying that until Rose recognized him, and stopped fighting. He slowly let her go… She looked around and saw the body of the girl she just attacked.**_

"_**I did this? I'm sorry. Damon, I'm so sorry…it's just that, my head…I can't control it!" she started crying.**_

"_**Hey, shhh, its ok, let me take you home!" Damon said to her.**_

"_**I don't have a home… I haven't had one in a long time!" she answered. Damon ignored the last sentence and picked her up.**_

_**BOARDING HOUSE**_

_**Damon got Rose back into his bed. I stopped in the doorway, looking at them, looking at Damon taking care of her.**_

"_**I'm sorry Elena, for what I did! I don't enjoy killing people, I never did." Rose said hearing me.**_

_**Damon turned around and looked at me. I came inside the room, and told her not to worry about it. Damon stood up and I took his place beside Rose. She took my hand into her and pulled me closer.**_

"_**Look, I need you to promise me something" I nodded… "I need you to promise me that you will never let him go, that you will never give up on him, please!" we both know who she's referring to… "I promise!" I said, knowing that I couldn't let him go even if I wanted to! "He's just like me, you know…he wants to care…but when he does, he runs away! We get scared…I think vampires are the most scared creatures on earth! It's just that…when you watch everyone around you die, every single person that you care about…the thought of going through that again, scares you! You don't want to care anymore…and you pretend you don't…but you do, you can't, not care! So, if he ever runs away on you, or does something really stupid…it's not because he doesn't care…it's because he does care…too much!" She let go of my hand, and started moaning in pain. I got up and Damon took her in his arms. **_

"_**Ahh, make the pain stop, please, please… Damon, it hurts, please make it stop!" she yelled. Damon turned to me, and said: "Elena, you should go!" I didn't object, I just left. I stopped in the hall for a moment, watch Damon fondle Rose, and telling her that he's going to make the pain go away…and I know what that means…!**_

_**ELENA'S HOUSE**_

_**I got inside, closed the door and leaned against it. I wondered how did I got in this situation…why did the thought of Damon hurting, made me feel pain in my chest? I also wonder what was I doing here, when he was there killing his friend? I left when he needed me the most…I had to get back! I turned around, got in the car and drove back where I came from!**_

_**BOARDING HOUSE**_

_**Damon wasn't here so I took a sit on the couch, waiting!**_

_**After a half an hour, I heard the door open. I jumped off the couch and I saw Damon getting in. the look on his face…I've only seen it once before… when we got into the tomb and he found out that Katherine was never there!**_

"_**I thought I told you to go home?" he said**_

"_**I did, but then I came back! You need me!" I came closer to him, but he took a step back.**_

"_**No, I don't, because I'm fine!"**_

"_**Damon, don't lie to me!"**_

"_**What do you want me to say Elena? That I cared about Rose, that I'm hurt? Well, I didn't and I'm not, so go home!"**_

"_**Don't do that Damon; don't pretend that you don't feel!"**_

"_**Oh, but I do feel, and it sucks! And you know what's worse… it was suppose to be me, Jules was coming after me!"**_

"_**You feel guilty…" I said surprised. **_

"_**No, that would imply me being human, and I'm not human, Elena!" he took the glass from the table, and emptied it in a single sip. "I don't need a shrink, Elena, go home!"**_

_**I caught his hand and looked into his eyes… and I saw it…the pain, the lost, the disappointment, the guilt…everything, it was like I was feeling it myself! All I wanted to do was to make the pain go away!**_

"_**Damon, if you were ever my friend, like you say, let me be your friend now…please don't push away, please!" he was watching me without moving… I got closer and crossed my arms around him, holding him tight…I felt the tension in his body were off, his walls go down. He slowly put his hands on my back, crushing my body against his...and I let him… I stuck my right hand in his hair, pulling back just a few inches, to look at him. His watery eyes made me want to cry… I pressed my chick to his, and whispered: "I'm here for you, Damon; I'll always be here for you, always!" Then I just hold him in my arms… I would hold him like this forever, if that's what makes him feel better, if that will take just a fraction of his pain away… **_

**N: **_There we go…I thought it will be easy, but it wasn't! Hope you guys like my version…please review; I'm really, really curios what you think about it! ___


End file.
